Leonardo oneshots
by Tennoda
Summary: M-rated. Whatever stories come to my mind. I don't own tmnt.


As soon as I walked into the living room and saw that the lights were out, I knew I wasn't alone in my apartment anymore. I glanced at the window that was now open and pulled the towel I was wearing tighter around me. I shivered slightly, not sure if it was because of the shower I had just taken and the chill air from the open window, or the inevitable truth of what was going to happen next.

I didn't turn the lights back on, I knew better than that by now. He had made it clear before that he preferred the darkness. Maybe it was because of the darkness within that was so painstakingly clearly haunting him.

I forced my suddenly accelerated breathing to slow down as I walked to the centre of the living room, making my senses work overtime, trying to find the invisible intruder. My attention was drawn to the two katanas set against the wall.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find him and the more time passed, the quicker my pulse got. I was getting nervous. Him toying with me for this long was never a good sign.

"Won't you show yourself, Leo?"

There was no sound of movement, without a warning I simply heard his voice behind me. "As you wish."

The dark tone in the blue-masked turtle's voice awoke the familiar storm of emotions in me. I stood there preparing myself for the only chance I'd get to keep things from escalating.

Slowly I turned around, gripping my towel tightly. Meeting Leonardo's eyes, my heart skipped a beat. In contrast to the level, controlled voice, the look in his eyes betrayed the storm of his own. I knew right away my chances at reasoning with him were slim.

"A bad day again?" I asked, not really needing to. He had made a habit of coming to me when he needed a distraction from his anger and guilt. And I had made a bad habit of welcoming him all the way to my bed to give him that comfort.

Leonardo left my question unanswered, letting his gaze travel from my face to the towel that was the only thing covering me. The silence and the fact that he hadn't even laid a finger on me yet bothered me. It must've been a very bad day, and that always meant one of two things. Either he would suddenly erupt with uncontrolled, desperate passion, or start carrying out some intricate plan that would allow him to concentrate on controlling both of us every step of the way.

The first option would leave me healing bruises and bite marks, the second… I never knew beforehand. Leo could get creative when he was in the mood. Despite all that, I couldn't claim that wasn't what I wanted. I did, I wanted him so badly that the thought of being apart was sometimes unbearable.

I still tried to talk to him, worry for him weighing heavily on me. "Leo… you know this never changes anything. This won't fix what's troubling you."

It was the same charade every time, and every time Leonardo patiently played it with me. "I don't need fixing", he took a slow step forward. "I need you."

His voice was gruff, reflecting perfectly the change that had happened in him over the last few months. That combined with his way of stalking me, taking his time and leaving me guessing what was coming, made it harder for me to resist him.

"You don't know what you need."

Another step and there was barely any air left between us. "I know what I want."

"It's not…" I hesitated as Leonardo leaned closer to me. "…good for you."

"I disagree", he brought his face next to my ear, whispering. "I know what you want too."

Somehow he was already making me melt without having touched me once. My resistance was fading fast, my own need for him overthrowing my worry. He was just waiting for my permission now.

I hated myself for not being stronger for his well-being. "You… you're impossible."

I turned my back on him and let the towel drop to my feet. "Tell me then, what do I want?"

There was a brief silence, which only intensified the sensation I felt when Leonardo's hands came to rest on my waist. "First… you want to be seduced."

His voice had gotten lower, thicker with unmasked desire. "After you've succumbed", one large hand moved to my stomach, the other under my chin, tilting my head back. "You want to be dominated, punished, to feel helpless…"

I drew in a sharp breath when Leonardo's tongue briefly grazed my neck, followed by his teeth nipping at my earlobe.

"…and when you can't take it anymore, you want to be taken hard."

My breathing was accelerating fast again, my face burning as well as my skin from where Leonardo was touching me. I wanted to bashfully deny his words, but before I could, he pulled me roughly against his plastron, cupping my bare breast and causing me to gasp in surprise.

His mouth assaulted the junction where my neck and shoulder met, sucking and biting hungrily at the skin, no doubt intending to leave a huge bruise. I squirmed in his hold, hanging onto his muscular arm while my other hand reached for the back of his head.

Leonardo was right, I realized as the pain from his bites send a wave of pleasure rippling from my neck and down my body. I had no idea how he could read me so well when we had never once discussed about what we wanted from sex.

I guess it was fairly simple when you thought about it. Leonardo was feeling like he had betrayed his family by not being good enough. He hadn't had any control over the situation and all of them had almost died. Now he was searching for that lost control through me and I was voluntarily giving him that.

It wasn't a good thing. I was afraid of many things that could happen if we continued this and that's why I had lately been trying harder to talk to him about everything. Leonardo just wouldn't listen. And he was too good at distracting me when he didn't want to talk.

Like now for instance. His mouth took a break from teasing my neck, moving up to nuzzle my still damp hair.

"I'd say we're past the first part", Leo's voice was muffled, but the meaning in his words was clear. He was going to get creative now.

I suddenly felt cold as Leonardo pulled back. I tried to turn around to face him, but he stopped me with one strictly uttered word.

"Don't."

I obeyed, knowing from previous experiences that resisting would only drive him to go further with whatever he was planning. I needed to know what he was up to before risking anything.

So I waited. Soon Leonardo's hand brushed my cheek. I leaned into the brief touch which ended quickly as his other hand brought something in front of my face. Right before I lost my sense of sight, I recognized the blindfold he was tying in place to be his blue bandanna.

Sensory deprivation wasn't anything new from Leonardo. It wasn't one of my favorites, but it didn't unnerve me either. "Is this going to take long, I'm starting to get cold here."

After my jab I was grabbed and thrown onto the couch so fast I couldn't get my hands to soften the landing. I fell there on my knees, my stomach hitting the backrest. Then the warmth returned as Leonardo followed me, pressing his weight against my back.

"Patience", he grumbled into my ear. "We'll get there eventually."

I might not have been able to see anything, but the feel of Leo's lower plastron against my ass was something that didn't help me to be patient. That was one thing I hated. Leo's never-ending patience. Or to be more precise, the way he used it against others.

I had a bad feeling he was going to practice that particular skill a lot this time.

I could feel Leonardo's hands working on something behind my back. I would've given a questioning look over my shoulder if I could've seen something.

"Give me your hand", he ordered me again with the same tone. Not knowing what to expect, I hesitated before raising my hand to my shoulder level. As soon as I felt a fabric being wrapped around my wrist I tried to yank my hand back.

"Leo! Tying me up isn't fair."

"It's a precaution", of course Leonardo didn't have any trouble finishing the knot he was making, despite my attempts to escape his hold. "You have a bad habit of trying to hasten things before I'm ready to bring them to an end."

I knew he referred to the times I had had enough and started quite literally taking matters into my own hands to get him to lose his control. I smiled at the memory of our previous battles of wills where I had surprised Leonardo by launching my own attack, using any part of my body I could while he did his best to stop me from doing so. I had won the last time.

He obviously wasn't going to let me have my way this time.

"Your other hand."

My heart was beating furiously, but I did my best to keep my answer even and determined. "No."

The moment of silence after that terrified me as much as it exhilarated me. I kept my free hand hidden between me and the couch as if that would've helped me.

Leonardo let out a dark chuckle. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Leaning into the couch did nothing when I was easily turned around and hoisted up over the blue-masked turtle's broad shoulder. My vocal protests were also for nothing, earning me only a playful pinch on the ass.

There I dangled for the short while it took Leonardo to walk to my bedroom. After that, it was even a shorter flight as I was thrown on my back onto the bed. Of course I didn't have to be there alone for very long.

My attempt at removing the blindfold was quickly noticed and prevented by Leonardo who straddled my stomach and captured my hands in his, forcing them above my head. The helplessness was starting to annoy me, mainly the fact I couldn't see anything. I could merely picture in my head the smug look that must've been on Leo's face.

He finished the work he had started, and soon both my hands were tied with his belt. As soon as he let go, I tried moving them, just to realize the belt was wrapped around the metal grills on the headboard and I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't even reach one hand with my other, they were spread far enough from each other.

"Happy now, Leo?" I pouted.

"Getting there", he replied.

I felt his weight shifting back and his hands coming to press the mattress down on both sides of my head. His mouth sought mine, easing some of my irritation with a deep and promising kiss. Then the warmth disappeared and he was gone.

"Leo?"

I got no answer. Sighing, I accepted the fact that I was just going to have to wait until he was ready with whatever he was setting up. It might've felt longer than it actually was, but eventually I thought I sensed his presence again.

"What took you so long?"

Something was set onto the foot of the bed. "I'm wondering that myself, looking at you."

Leonardo sat down next to me, letting his finger play lightly over every part of my body. The more sensitive areas made me flinch and hold my breath.

"Your other senses are heightening fast if you were already able to tell when I came to the room", Leonardo mused, still moving his finger as if absent-minded. "Good."

That gave me some idea where this was going, though there was no way I could tell specifically. "What are you going to tease me with this time?"

I braced myself as Leonardo moved on the bed, parting my legs and settling between them on his knees. There was little warning besides the warmth I felt as his perfectly trained body leaned over me before his tongue left a wet trail circling my nipple. The sensation came so unexpectedly that I gasped.

"You're just going to have to wait and see", Leonardo sounded content with my reaction. "Well… maybe not actually see."

The warmth radiating from him vanished, making me more frustrated by the minute. I was ready, I wanted him with every fiber of my stimulated being.

"Leo, come on", I tried pleading, rubbing my foot slowly against his side. "You really don't need to go this far, I was all yours from the beginning."

"There's still something I want", Leonardo lifted my foot over his shoulder, planting small kisses on my ankle.

"And what might… eehhh!" I couldn't finish my question because of a sudden, burning feeling on my inner thigh shocking me. "L-Leo…" I could hardly utter that one word as the burn moved slowly up my leg, crossing over to my lower stomach.

By then I had recognized the torturous feeling to be, not burning, but in fact, freezing. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, making me abruptly release the tension that had built up in my muscles.

Ice cubes. He was using freaking ice cubes now. I groaned my protest, pulling against my restraints futilely. Leonardo still held my leg up, caressing it while leaning to follow the path of the ice cube with his tongue.

It felt hot after the numbing cold, causing my skin to tingle in a very pleasant way. Again I felt the weight shift up on the bed and another shock made my breathing hitch loudly as one ice cold drop at a time stung me in different places.

Then came the worst of all. I moaned loudly as Leonardo pressed the ice right on my nipple, keeping it there until I was tense as a spring, squirming and breathing heavily.

"What I want…" I heard the blue-masked turtle's low voice, but it took me a while to concentrate on what he was saying. "…is for you to do exactly what I tell you."

He had my hands tied, my eyes blindfolded and now he wanted to bend me to his will whatever it might be. Despite the excruciating combination of pain and pleasure, there was a limit to what I was willing to give up. I had no delusions, from the beginning I had known that I would lose this, but I didn't want to do so without a proper fight.

"L-like h-hell I will!"

The painfully cold cube of ice was removed, leaving me biting my lower lip as I could still feel the burn of it. Leonardo lowered himself on me, the warmth having been otherwise welcome, if not for his ominous words, spoken deceitfully softly.

"I'd advice you to reconsider that."

I pressed my lips together defiantly, no matter how childish and futile the gesture was. There was little else I could do right then.

"No?" Leonardo continued with the tone that gave me chills. "Do you really think I won't be able to get what I want from you?"

No I didn't. But it was too much for my pride to back down now. "Why don't you just do what you came here to do and forget these games for once?"

"Why don't you beg me."

Hearing the distinctly uttered words made my face flush with anger. I loved the way Leonardo was being dominant, but he knew I didn't do begging. Before I could give a sharp reply, the ice cube made a comeback and I had to hold my breath not to let a sound escape me.

This time instead of pressing it against my skin, Leo left it on my belly button. Then another one between my breasts, and another on the spot where my collarbones met. By then I was ready to start wriggling to get them to fall off, but Leonardo was quick to pin my shoulders down and give a warning.

"There are still some other places I'm ready to put these if you don't comply."

I stayed in place as best I could, not really wanting to try those. Unfortunately it was becoming increasingly more difficult every second and I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting as the ice was melting fast, forming little streams on my skin.

All the while the silence told me that Leo was watching keenly everything I did, every muscle I moved and the expressions I made. As I was nearing the stage where it was almost impossible not to fling the ice cubes off, he moved back again.

For a second there I was hoping for that to be a sign that I could end my torture. My hopes were crushed, though, as something else, long and cold as well, was laid across my skin. The feel of it was unmistakable.

The realization made me momentarily forget my need to move. I was pretty sure the very sharp blade of a katana would do that to anyone.

"Don't move", Leonardo instructed.

It was easier said than done. Even with the shock that Leonardo had actually brought his katanas into bed, I wasn't distracted enough to forget the freezing burn that was steadily getting worse.

Slowly the blade started moving, sliding on my skin and under the ice cube on my stomach. Lifting the cube with the blade helped ease the coldness, but not the discomfort. What did he think he was doing?

Leonardo returned the cube of ice to whatever container he had taken it from and moved on to the next one. For the first one he had placed the katana sideways, now he laid it back on my stomach vertically letting it glide upwards to the second cube.

It was hell trying to control myself, to keep my breathing shallow and my body still. I was constantly expecting the tip of the blade to scrape my skin, which didn't make much sense when I knew how skilled Leonardo was with his katanas. At least I knew he wouldn't let it slip by accident.

Leo removed the second ice cube and, apparently read my mind, since he suddenly asked.

"Do you trust me?"

I wished I could've looked at Leonardo instead of just saying what I did, but I was out of options. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Not really", Leonardo stated and I knew he was smiling. "I just like to hear you say it."

I shook my head and made a face, which somehow turned into a smile anyway, trying my best to give the impression that I was rolling my eyes. "I do trust you. I'd trust you with my life anytime and you know it."

I guessed from the kiss that was planted on my shoulder that my answer was pleasing the blue-masked turtle. I wasn't surprised when the potentially deadly katana came to rest on the side of my throat, but it gave me chills. Well, more chills since the remaining ice cube was still doing its job.

I breathed slowly through slightly parted lips, feeling the pulse on my neck thumping against the blade. It was impossible not to think how easily it could cut through skin.

I remained unharmed and even relaxed noticeably after the last piece of ice was gone. It was a passing state, however. Leonardo didn't let me take a long breather before continuing his game.

"Are you ready now?"

"What?" My voice was nearly a whisper as I collected my thoughts to figure out what he meant.

Leonardo's hand came to play with my lips before gliding up and pulling the blindfold away from my eyes. The sudden return of my vision was a pleasant surprise, but of course came with an ulterior motive.

"Are you ready to beg now?"

My initial relief was instantly turned into resentment and I was ready to give the smug turtle a piece of my mind when he pressed his lower body against me. My mind became blank again at the feel of something hard between my legs.

I managed to keep my gaze fixed on Leonardo's face, fighting the urge to look down. I could tell he was enjoying seeing the surprise and want in my eyes. We both also knew that I wasn't going to last long anymore.

"So?" he flashed a victorious grin as he emphasized his question by grinding against me, never entering me, but teasing me to the point where my breathing became ragged and my every muscle was as tense as they could be with anticipation. "What do you say?"

"Untie me", I breathed hastily, unable to keep the desperate need out of my tone and face. "And I'll say whatever you want."

That was it. I had lost and I was ecstatic about it. I even got the comfort that he actually untied my hands.

"How about please?" Leonardo's grin had widened from hearing my promise.

As soon as I got my hands free, I used them to pull more of him on top of me and into a passionate, head-spinning kiss which lasted until I noticed that I hadn't breathed for awhile.

I panted as our lips finally parted and I saw the same hungry glimmer in the oldest turtle's eyes as mine no doubt had. "Please, oh please fuck me already."

There would eventually be a time when I would again feel remorse for my lack of self-control, but that was the last thing on my mind as Leonardo let go of his own restraints and forcefully pushed deep inside me, starting a mind-blowing and bruising rhythm.


End file.
